


A Hunter’s first hunt.

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bloodborne - Freeform, Dark Souls - Freeform, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Gaming AU, Nerdy Kara, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Kara’s recently been addicted to FromSoftware’s 2015 masterpiece: Bloodborne. Lena - being ever-curious as she is - wants to know what it’s about.





	A Hunter’s first hunt.

She heard her shout from downstairs. Fearing the worst, she ran to Kara’s help, but to her relief - and surprise - Kara was glued to the TV screen. 

‘Kara?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I heard you shout. What’s wrong?’ 

‘Oh. Nothing. It’s Amelia.’

‘Who?’ 

She looked at the screen, she was playing a game she hadn’t seen before. In the corner the words ‘Cathedral Ward’ were present. Immediately fixed on the world, she sat down and watched as Kara ran through various enemies, all trying to kill her character as she narrowly missed. Kara eventually got to a wall of mist. As Kara went through the mist, she was presented with a gigantic elk-like creature - which she learned was the previously mentioned ‘Amelia’. Now learning it’s full name ‘vicar Amelia’. Kara’s character moved swiftly as she attacked the legs, dogging most attacks and attacking back. With each attack, she diminished the monsters health bar little by little. Eventually the creature stopped attacking, with Kara circling around to - what Lena assumed - was the head. With Kara’s character putting her hand in it’s head, with a quick pull the last of the health was depleted. The words ‘PREY SLAUGHTERED’ appeared on screen. 

‘FINISHED WITH THE VISCERAL!!!!! WOOOO!!!!’ 

Kara shouted, scaring Lena out of her focus. Going to - what looked like a lamp of sorts - Kara teleported to a ‘hunter’s Dream’. 

‘That’s enough Bloodborne for today’ 

Kara sighed in relief, shutting down the console. 

Lena’s still processing what she just saw. A game with monsters, but not a horror game. She’d have to ask about it. 

‘Hey Kara? What game was that?’ 

‘Oh. It’s Bloodborne. It’s from the Dark Souls developers’ 

‘I thought you hated it?’ 

‘I did. But I got passed that part.’ 

The Dark Souls people? She knew Dark Souls was notorious for making really hard games. She’d always heard ‘This is the Dark Souls of _____’ So she was surprised when Kara loved a game so hard. 

‘Aren’t those games supposed to be hard?’ 

‘Yeah. But they’re super rewarding once you get good.’ 

It was late. Much later than Kara usually stays up. Lena had terrible insomnia, so she worked. But Kara had a strict routine she stuck to unless pressing matters arose. Bloodborne must’ve been the pressing issue. Lena *had* been noticing that Kara was a little sluggish and had bags under her eyes. She wanted to scold Kara for he health, but Kara seemed more determined than ever to push through obstacles. No wonder the news had said Supergirl has gotten stronger. She hadn’t gotten stronger at all. She’d gotten more determined. All thanks to Bloodborne. 

—————————————————————————————————————- 

The next morning 

Reaching behind her, Lena expected to feel Kara there, but instead felt the empty space. Wondering where Kara was - normally she’s back from her morning Supergirl recon by now - she went into the living room. Luckily Kara was right there, Headset on, eyes focused. She looked at the screen, Kara was in a different area, she didn’t know where but was facing a new boss ‘The One Reborn’ a grotesque thing with about a dozen legs from what Lena could tell. Kara’s character dies with a scream, as a loading screen pops up. 

‘I hate this game!’ 

‘I thought you loved it?’ 

‘I’m taking a break for a bit.’ 

‘Kara? What time did you go to bed last night?’

Lena receives silence back. 

‘Did you go to bed at all?’ 

Kara stops in her path to the bedroom, her head lowering. She’d been caught red-handed as it were. 

‘No’. Kara sighs sheepishly. She’d become addicted to it, in the same way Lena had been a workaholic for years. 

‘Babe. This is serious.’ 

Lena’s trying not to scold Kara. Knowing her, she beats herself up inside for little mistakes, let alone disappointing Lena. 

‘For now. Go to bed. I’ll call you in sick for CatCo.’ 

Kara lazily nods her head as a ‘Thank You’ as she heads to bed. 

Her eyes drift to the controller, which is sitting on the coffee table. Kara has neglected to shutdown the PS4. The system was still on the home screen, with Bloodborne right in the middle. The game was almost beckoning her to play it. 

The next thing she knew, she was walking the streets of ‘Central Yharnam’ after much trial and error. She continued past the first Lamp, only to be jumpscared by a yharnamite. 

Not many people knew this about Lena, but she was scared easily. Very easily. Putting the controller down, she snuggles up to Kara, who fulfills her role as the big spoon. 

Kara was still awake enough to feel the bed shift with Lena’s weight. 

‘Lee?’ 

‘Hm?’ 

‘Did you play bloodborne?’

‘How can you tell?’ Lena’s voice is muffled in the pillow. 

‘Because you get scared easily.’ 

Lena hides her face in the pillow even further. 

‘Don’t worry. I’ll help. These games aren’t hard. You’re just not good at it yet. But you will.’ 

Kara continued her words of support, trying to get Lena to not give up.  
Jerking up, Lena turns to face Kara - her face filled with determination. 

‘The game’s not hard, I”m just not good at it yet.’ 

Sitting up, Kara beams with pride, she finally knows why Kara plays it. 

‘As proud of you as I am - can we finish tomorrow?’ Kara struggles to finish the sentence as she yawns half way through it. 

As soon as Kara’s head lands on the pillow, she’s asleep. But not Lena - she was wired. 

Putting the headset on, she starts the game. She’d left off at Blood-Starved Beast, who she’d beat tonight so help her god. 

Tonight, Lena joins the hunt. 

MORNING 

Stepping out into the living room, where the console was, she saw Lena asleep on the couch, controller in hand and headset still on. Seeing as it was Saturday and nothing was on either of their schedules - she let Lena sleep in. Helping her get more comfortable, Kara takes the headset off and takes the controller away to lift her off the couch. Kara carries her to the bedroom, hovering mere inches above the floor. 

‘Rest well, good hunter.’ Kara whispers, kissing Lena’s forehead.

Althought asleep, Lena smiles in response, protected by her wife. 

End.


End file.
